1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to trash handling means and more particularly to an improved trash compactor for newsprint and the like.
2. Prior Art
Complicated devices are used to crush cans to save space. Electrically powered expensive press compactors have also been used at home, in offices, etc., to compact other types of trash, as well as cans. However, heretofore little has been done to provide small economical compactors for the large volumes of newsprint deluging private homes and businesses daily. These include newspapers, magazines, junk mail, hand circulated fliers, etc. Such newsprint trash quickly accumulates and constitutes a fire hazard. It is very difficult to bundle up, handle, transport, and dispose of for cash at recycling plants and the like.